


Forever

by Rethan



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Large Cock, Missionary Position, One Shot, Porn with Feelings, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Some Fluff, bottom Fluttershy, straight smut, top big mac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:13:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29240385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rethan/pseuds/Rethan
Summary: Big Mac barges in on an unsightly scene at Fluttershy’s cottage, and little did he know that his interference would lead to much more than he anticipated.
Relationships: Fluttershy/Big Macintosh (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Fluttershy/Thunderlane (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> I’m bored okay

The pegasus groaned, exasperated. His mare friend beside him, he had failed to make his desires obvious enough to her. “Flutters, come on...” Fluttershy glanced up at him through her willowy hair, her teal eyes showing a mix of frustration and fear. “Thunderlane, i-i just don’t feel in the mood right now.” The black stallion’s gold eyes narrowed. “Babe, you’re never ‘in the mood’.” “C-can we please not talk about this right now?” Fluttershy turned to face him completely, defiance beginning to shine in her eyes. “We discussed this. I have m-my boundaries, and I would m-much appreciate if you would respect them...” Thunderlane sighed heavily. “Alright, babe. I’m sorry...” Fluttershy smiled meekly as the stallion draped his muscular wings around her still shaking form. He grinned slyly, and suddenly grasped her well-shaped rump.  
Fluttershy squeaked, and tried to push him away, but as a well trained Wonderbolt, he undoubtedly had the upper hand. He pushed her down onto the couch, her eyes now full of fear and he asserted his dominance over her. “If you won’t give me what I want, I’ll fucking take it from you.” His already erect member rubbed her soft yellow underside, and he groaned quietly. Fluttershy struggled against his grip, her feeble wings fluttering against the cushions, desperately grasping for any leverage. Thunderlane’s tip was at her entrance, and because she felt no arousal whatsoever in the current situation, the dry execution would be painful. “No...n-no..help!” The stallion above her slapped Fluttershy’s delicate cheek in attempt to discourage her from making any more attempts at resistance. “Shut up! I’ll do what I fucking want, bitch!” Thunderlane was beginning to push into her, and she shut her eyes, praying it would be over soon. That’s when the door slammed open in a burst of fury.  
“GET OFFA HER!!!!” A larger and well muscled stallion in a shade of bright apple red charged through the door to Fluttershy’s cottage. Big Mac’s green eyes landed on the scene before him, and they filled with pure rage. Trying to keep his composure, he growled through his teeth “What. Are. You. Doin.” Thunderlane chuckled nervously, his dominant facade fading in the clap of a hoof. “H-how dare you barge into Fluttershy’s house!” His voice shook, though he tried to keep a face of confidence. Thunderlane’s hard cock was still positioned at the mare’s entrance, and though she was stunned by the current happenings, she still had enough mind to move away from his erection slowly and subtly. “Ah heard someone screamin for help. Sounded a whole lot like Fluttershy. And if I know her as well as i think I do, she don’t call for attention unless it’s a...special..occasion.” Big Mac’s emerald eyes burnt holes through Thunderlane, and the pegasus stallion growled. “I’m her boyfriend. I can do whatever I want with her.” Those words were only kindling for the flame of rage building up in Big Mac. “Ah’m pretty sure that’s not how things work around these parts. Now, unless she says otherwise, ah’m a hafta intervene.” Thunderlane was taken aback, and opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off. Fluttershy had taken the moment of distraction to position her feeble legs under her coltfriend’s abdomen, and kicked. Hard. Thunderlane went flying backwards onto the wooden floor. He groaned, his large member still hanging out and leaking precum. Big Mac didn’t waste the opportunity. He stomped over to the black stallion and towered over him. “You’d do best to mosey along outta here, before I make ya.” Thunderlane flapped his wings and shot out of the house, not even staying behind to threaten Fluttershy one last time. Guess fear compelled him.  
Big Mac’s vengeful ere was gone, and he spun to look at Fluttershy, her legs spread and slit in view. He avoided her gaze when he noticed how vulnerable she was, a slight blush forming on his face. The pegasus sat up, realizing the awkward silence that had settled over the two ponies. Finally, she spoke. “U-um... thank you.... for saving me.” Big Mac looked up at her and smiled sheepishly. “E-eyup.” Fluttershy giggled and offered him some tea, which he gratefully accepted. As they sat together at the table, Big Mac finally got the guts to speak to the beautiful mare beside him. “Ah’m awful sorry you hadta go through that. Musta been terrifying, bein taken advantage of like that.” Fluttershy nodded, blush appearing as she recalled the events. “y-yea, I always knew he was the kind of stallion to take what he wanted, but I wasn’t at all expecting he would take ME. And the sad part is....I trusted him. I trusted him to respect my boundaries, and he just squandered them. Like he only wanted me for my body!! I..I..!” Fluttershy growled a small, puppy like growl and slammed her hoof on the table. The impact was minimal, but for her to strike out like that was a sign that she was indeed riled up.  
Big Mac reached over and put a hoof on her shoulder. She looked up at him and smiled, causing the stallion’s heart to beat faster and faster. Yet another awkward moment ensued, and Fluttershy thought up a topic of conversation that she thought would entertain for long enough. “U-um...how’re things with Cheerilee?” Big Mac’s cheeks flushed, and a glaze came over his eyes. “W-we weren’t more than a lil fling...ah wanted to be something more but...... she just wasn’t down for it.” He paused. “frankly, neither was I.” Fluttershy cocked her head in questioning. “....I knew I didn’t like her as....as much as someone else....” The mare, being desperate to avoid another silence, urged on the conversation, though hesitant. “O-oh...well who? If you don’t mind me a-asking....”  
Big Mac felt like his heart would explode any second. Was he really going to confess to Fluttershy after she had almost been raped? The timing could NOT be worse. Still, he had dug himself this deep, and if he didn’t take the leap of faith now, he sure as hell never would. “Well, ah suppose it’s a might complicated, ah’m not sure that certain mare would be comfortable if she knew.” Fluttershy giggled. “I promise, your secret’s safe with me.” Big Mac sighed deeply. He looked up and met her eyes. Seas of turquoise and highlights of topaz from the setting sun.  
Yellow fur as soft as morning light and pink hair cascading like honey down her small shoulders. Her plump lips, slightly parted and a glimpse of her pearly teeth. Her button nose. Then, his mind began to race with thoughts. Thoughts he had all the time, and hated as much as he loved them. An image of her marehood, exposed and dripping with her ex-coltfriend’s juices... her helpless gaze... soft moans..soft fur...soft lips...another pair of soft lips.... He snapped back into reality, where the mare was staring at him in confusion. Everything the stallion was feeling was bubbling up like a kettle, and before he could stop himself, he gently leaned forward and kissed Fluttershy.  
At first, she let out a surprised squeak, placing her hooves on his chest to, presumably, push him away. But after a few seconds, she melted into the kiss. Her soft tongue entered his mouth, and they danced together for minutes on end. His strong arms wrapped around her, careful of her delicate wings. Her downy chest feathers tickled his hard and muscled chest, and he was in pure bliss. All the emotions he repressed under a shield of a stoic and quiet earth pony came rushing forth, like a dam had burst in his heart. The two finally pulled away from the embrace. Their muzzles still touching, they became lost in each other’s eyes. “Flutters....” Big Mac whispered softly. Fluttershy moaned quietly and whispered “Y-yea?” Big Mac pecked her lips again. “Ah love you.” Fluttershy smiled. “I love you too. ”  
Big Mac sighed and pulled away slightly so that he could see her full face. “Ah’m sorry this is so sudden... everything just came forward and ah didn’t know howta stop it. This must be all too much for you. Ah-” the mare shushed him, placing her delicate hoof on his lips. “I was so happy to see you come into the house and save me. And when you looked at my... you know... I wasn’t embarrassed.... I wanted you to keep looking. I never felt that with Thunderlane.” Big Mac felt arousal deep inside him, and he willed his erection to stay hidden for as long as possible. “Ah think we should talk about this....ah don’t want to do anything wrong. Maybe-” Big Mac was again cut off, but for a completely different reason this time. Fluttershy lifted him off his chair with a powerful swoop of her wings, and flew him over to the couch. He landed with an “oof” and Fluttershy was positioned on top of his growing erection.  
“Flutters-” “Shh.” Was all she said. She snuck down to where his dick had finally grown to its full size, and she drug her tongue along its thick, maroon length. Big Mac let out a stifled groan, his hooves twitching at the sudden pleasure. The mare noticed this, and began kissing his tip, giggled a little. Before Big Mac could recover from her previous advances, she deepthroated his throbbing cock, and he let out a loud moan, gripping her head. She sucked up and down, up and down, up and down as the stallion began twitching and shaking. The mare’s chin slapped against skin, and she sucked him like a professional. “Ah..” Big Mac moaned, throwing his head back as Fluttershy’s soft tongue and throat coiled around his sensitive meat. He felt his orgasm approaching, and was ready to fill her throat up with cum, when she pulled off his dick and sat up. “Ah ah ah.... not yet, big boy.” The stallion had never really thought of Fluttershy’s as the assertive or teasing type, but sometimes life surprises you.   
She leaned back on the couch, spreading her yellow legs. Her clitoris winked at the stallion, and he sat up as well. No words were exchanged, for Big Mac was desperate to reach his climax, and wasn’t about to waste time talking. He spun her around so he could stand and properly execute the missionary position. The two pony’s hearts were pounding, and all they wanted was each other. The pent up frustration of seeing each other with different ponies had taken a toll on them, and they never thought of anyone else when they touched themselves. Their orgasms were accompanied by images of each other in full glory. Neither of them could believe what was happening, but they knew that they wanted each other. They REALLY wanted each other. Big Mac placed his large member at the soft pink entrance, already soaking wet and lubed up. He gazed into Fluttershy’s eyes, her soft chest rising and falling as she panted. “Y-ya ready?” “Celestia, yes.” The large stallion slowly pushed into the mare. His eyes lidded with pleasure. The warm walls of Fluttershy’s pussy sliding along his sensitive dick. Fluttershy too fell into deep glee. She had never felt so full, and she just wanted him to slam into her so she couldn’t walk. Most ponies assumed she was a meek little mare, but she liked it real rough. The stallion began to push in and out, quickly finding rhythm as the two fell into a dance of pleasure. Their quiet moans found unity, and their panting breaths joined in a hazy cloud trapped by their entangled limbs. They were in their own world, and nothing could bring them from the high they were on.  
After a few minutes, Big Mac felt the familiar feeling of fire in his loins. He grunted and moaned. “Ah’m..c-close. ” fluttershy panted heavily “Me too...” the stallion’s speed increased, and his breathing became labored and his rhythm aloof. Faster and faster he went, pursuing both his and the mare blow him’s climaxes. “Fuck...fuck...” Finally, they both felt a rush of adrenaline, like sweet lightning in their veins as they screamed and wrapped their limbs around each other, finally finding the sweet release they had been longing. They came hard into each other, Big Mac’s hot semen filling the mare up, her womb expanding to make room for the large load while Fluttershy’s clitoris sang the sweet song of orgasm.  
After a moment of panting and quietly gasping, Big Mac pulled his length out of the pegasus, letting it hang down and drip cum onto the floor. He kissed Fluttershy’s lips delicately and shakily, and she reciprocated the same. “F-fuck....” he whispered “That was amazing” Fluttershy smiled and nodded. They could both tell that no matter what happened or what obsessive colt friend got in their way, they would stick together for a long, long time.


End file.
